Revival
by Nyan9950
Summary: seorang gadis kecil yang sakit-sakitan, merencanakan untuk memisahkan hubungan antara kedua saudaranya, kembarannya berusaha untuk menyemangatinya dan Sang pemuda yang telah membaca kebangkitan nasib malang mereka bertiga. bad summary pls... tag Shiyura Mirashi.


**REVIVAL.**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : STILL NOT OWN DEEMO! WARNING! ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alice! Celia!" seorang suara pemuda berdengung pada telinga kedua gadis yang tengah asik bercengkrama di sebuah lapangan rumput yang luas. Keduanya pun menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Kak Hans!" Sang gadis kecil berambut coklat ikal berlari kearah Sang pemuda dan memeluknya. Sementara gadis yang satunya memanjati punggung pemuda berbadan jangkung tersebut.

"Kakak kemana saja? Dari tadi aku tunggu nggak datang-datang?"

"Nah, kakak baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, mau ikut lihat tidak?"

"Mau! Celia, ayo kita lomba siapa yang cepat kesana ya!"

Celia hanya diam saja, suara hela napas berat terdengar dari arah gadis kecil itu.

"Ayo, tiga...dua...satu!" Alice langsung melesat kedalam semak-semak, diikuti oleh Hans dari belakang.

"Tapi..." dengan terpaksa Celia pun mengerakkan kaki-kakinya yang lemah mengikuti keduanya semampu dirinya.

Celia merasakan dirinya semakin lemas selama ia berlari mengejar Alice yang sudah jauh didepannya, dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang amat sangat kembali lagi pada dadanya. Gadis tersebut meremas bagian sakitnya dan napasnya pun menjadi semakin berat.

"T-tunggu... kak Hans..." Celia pun tersungkur diantara rerumputan dan tanah, wajahnya menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang jantungnya.

"Celia! Kamu tak apa?" Hans langsung berlari menuju Sang gadis dan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Celia, sementara Alice menyusul belakangan dengan wajah khawatir yang terpampang jelas.

"Kak Hans, apakan penyakit Celia kambuh lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu, ayo Alice, kita harus bawa pulang Celia."

]Hans membawa Celia yang lemas dalam punggungnya kembali kerumah mereka yang tidak jauh dari taman rumput tersebut.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Celia didiagnosa terkena penyakit cacat jantung bawaan dan dia disarankan untuk selalu beristirahat didalam kamarnya dan tidak pergi kemanapun terkecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

Walau begitu, Alice akan merasa berat hati setiap kali diajak bermain keluar bersama Sang kakak karena biasanya mereka selalu pergi bertiga, entah untuk mencari buah beri ataupun bunga-bunga cantik yang mekar di lapangan hijau itu.

Jadi, sebagai penggantinya terkadang Alice meminta Hans untuk memainkan pianonya agar Celia juga bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Kak Hans..." Alice menatapi Hans yang sedang memainkan pianonya, gadis kecil itu duduk diatas piano berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Ya...?" Hans tetap melanjutkan permainannya sambil berbicara dengan adik kecilnya.

"Apakah Celia bisa bermain bersama kita lagi?"

Hans mengakhiri lagu yang ia mainkan dengan menekan tuts piano paling ujung.

"Tentu, makanya Alice doakan Celia agar cepat sembuh, ya?" Hans membelai kepala Alice dengan lembut, Sang gadis kecil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke deh!"

Alice lompat dari tempat dia duduk dan menari-nari kecil, diikuti oleh Sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Celia...?"

Karena tak ada jawaban, Alice berlahan memasuki ruangan yang sangat gelap tersebut dan menatapi tempat tidur yang terselimuti dengan selimut putih.

"Celia..." Sang gadis tersebut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan selimut putih masih menyelimuti dirinya. Wajah pucat pasi sangat terlihat jelas diwajah Celia.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata-kata yang dilontarkan olehnya terdengar sangat dingin. Alice langsung memundurkan dirinya beberama sentimeter darinya.

"Celia, kamu kenapa?"

"Pergi dari sini!" kali ini Celia berteriak dengan kasarnya,tanpa Alice sadari dirinya berlari kebawah tanggan dan mencari sosok Sang kakak terbesar. Celia kembali merasa rasa sakit itu lagi lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut lagi.

.

.

.

"Kak Hans!" Alice masih berlari menuruni tangga yang menuju kamar Celia,mencari Hans dilantai bawah.

"Alice, ada apa?" Hans yang tengah membaca buku di ruang kerjanya terkejut melihat adiknya tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya dengan panik dan mendatangi dirinya diruangan yang sangat rapih tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu pun langsung memeluki tubuh jangkung kakaknya dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan dan matanya berair.

"Alice, kamu kenapa? Kamu melihat hantu disini?" Hans balik memeluk adiknya dan membelai kepalanya.

"T-Tidak..."

"Lalu, kamu kenapa 'sih?"

"Celia kak..."

"Celia? Ada apa dengan Celia?"

"Dia sudah berubah... ini pasti karena aku 'kan? Karena akulah yang waktu itu mengajak dia untuk berlomba..."

Alice mulai menangis tersedu-sedu didalam pelukan kakaknya, Hans berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Lalu, dia mengajak Alice ke ruang piano kemudian mendudukkan gadis kecil itu diatas piano hitamnya.

"Tak apa Alice, Celia pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang... dan juga soal itu jangan salahkan dirimu yang telah membuat penyakit Celia kembali, daya tahan Celia memang sudah buruk semenjak kalian berdua lahir kedunia ini..."

Pemuda berambut coklat susu tersebut menyentuh tuts piano dengan lembut dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Tapi kak..."

"Tenanglah Alice, nah bagaimana jika esok lusa kita pergi kekota untuk membelikan Celia sesuatu agar dia semangat lagi?" usul Hans.

"Tentu saja kak!" Seru Alice dengan semangat, gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar sembari menyaksikan kakaknya memainkan lagu untuknya dan semua yang ada dirumah tersebut.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Celia mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua bersaudara tersebut dari bawah tangga, kemurkaan tampak sangat jelas dibalik wajah pucatnya, lalu dia menghilang didalam kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang tanpaku, pikir Celia dengan jahatnya.

Lusanya, Hans dan Alice benar-benar pergi kekota dengan menaiki bus kota yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, sementara itu Celia hanya bisa menatapi kepergian mereka dari jendela rumahnya.

Dan dengan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Celia mengikuti mereka dari rumah mereka hingga akhir perhentian di tengah-tengah kota. Selama Celia membuntuti mereka berdua tidak ada yang sadar satu pun.

"Mau kemana mereka, hah?" gumam Celia dengan sinisnya.

Dia menghiraukan rasa sakit pada dada dan kakinya selama perjalanan itu asalkan dia bisa mempergoki apa yang kedua saudaranya lakukan tanpanya.

Celia menemukan Alice dan Hans memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual banyak boneka-boneka yang amat lucu, mungkin mereka telah menemukan salah satu dari kelemahan Celia, yaitu boneka.

"Alice, menurutmu Celia akan suka dengan boneka yang mana?" Tanya Hans kepada Alice yang juga pusing tujuh keliling dengan kelucuan boneka yang dijual di tempat itu.

"Apa ya...?" wajah Alice seketika berubah serius.

Boneka anjing hitam berkepala bundar, boneka berwana biji kedelai dengan tunas daun diatasnya, lalu boneka bermata silang...

Alice saja yang melihat sudah bingung, apalagi Celia!, Pikir Alice dalam hatinya

Dan Alice menangkap sebuah boneka unik, boneka itu berbentuk kucing dengan mata kancing dan kalung merah. Celia dan dirinya memang sangat menyukai binatang yang satu itu.

"Aku pikir Celia akan suka dengan yang dipojok sana!" jari kecil Alice menunjuk kearah boneka kucing tersebut.

"Kau yakin dia akan suka yang itu?"

"Ya! Aku seratus persen yakin, kak!" seru Alice sambil melompat-lompat ditempat.

"Baiklah, permisi saya mau yang itu..."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko boneka tersebut dan membuat Celia terkejut bukan main, karena sendari tadi dia mengintip dari etalase toko boneka itu. Dengan paniknya dia menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sebuah bak sampah yang kosong.

"Kak, aku yakin Celia pasti akan langsung sembuh saat aku memberikan boneka ini padanya!"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar celotehan adiknya. Dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjubah putih menyambar boneka yang dipegang Alice.

"Berikan itu padaku!"

"A-Apa?! Tidak!"

"Pergilah dari hadapanku!"

Alice berusaha untuk melawan balik gadis misterius bersuara serak dan memakai sebuah jubah lusuh. Tetapi sayangnya Alice terdorong hingga tersungkur sampai ke tengah jalan raya.

"Alice!"

Hans tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi langsung menolong Alice yang tengah kesakitan lantaran lututnya terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal jalan tersebut.

Tetapi, hal itulah yang bukan Hans khawatirkan, orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua berteriak panik karena sebuah truk yang berada dalam kecepatan tinggi dari arah mereka.

Dan kejadian itu baru saja lewat didepan mata Celia.

.

.

.

 _Deg._

 _Kenapa aku bisa menjadi seegois ini?_

 _Deg._

 _Karena aku, kedua saudaraku terbunuh._

 _Deg._

 _Aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan ini._

...

Dan Celia pun terjatuh dengan keras ditempat dia berdiri, penyakitnya telah mengerogoti tubuhnya dan juga jiwanya.

 _Aku benci melihat kalian berdua selalu bersama..._

Paramedis serta intalasi lainnya pun memenuhi tempat kejadian tersebut. Orang-orang pun mulai membincangkan dan merasa kasihan terhadap nasib ketiganya.

Hans tewas dalam masa komanya, sedangkan Alice selamat melalui masa kritisnya itu.

 _Lalu, dimana aku saat ini?_

-Fin-

.

.

.

 **A/N : Bello! Nyan9950 is back with moar Deemo maso no fic! the-hehehehe! XD**

 **nah gak banyak yang pengen Nyan bilang disini, tapi Nyan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih telah membaca fic Nyan yang terbaru ini, saran kritik dan komen akan selalu Nyan terima dengan hangat, boleh di review atau PM yak! XD**

 **dan juga Nyan masih hype karena kemaren Deemo baru aja updet lho! lalu dari situlah fic ini bangkit (?)**

 **oke mungkin cukup segini aja, Nyan pamit dulu ya! bye minna! (^^)/**


End file.
